sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Romontea the Fragment
''"If you don't understand my silence, how will you understand my words?" ''— Romontea the Fragmant/Cherry Blossom A sakura tree in the middle of a gloom forest was once used for various dark magic rituals. Many were sacrificed there but their souls were left behind. When a fragment of a fundamental appeared, Romontea was born. The once gloom forest turned into a sea of Cherry Blossoms. The scenery is filled with glowing butterflies and the aura is especially eeri still. She is directly linked to the Cherry Blossom, killing it would result in her dead. She lives in a small asian styled house where she has welcomed visitors for fortune telling. However, she is not able to predict the future, nor forsee it. You could say she is a fraud. Appearance She wears a beautiful pink Kimono ornate with silver and gold, a regal and graceful air surrounding her tall stature. The oracle has long black hair that falls down to her ankle, and two strange horn-like protrusions from the back sides of her head that resemble large branches, a testimony to her true form as a Sakura Tree. The black hair is tied in a half-bun sort of fashion around the tree protrusions. Her skin is rather pale with a bit of a pink tint, and she has deep violet eyes. Romontea can also disperse itself into thousand of sakura petals and travel into such form to blend with the environment, although... Sakura petals by the winter does seem strange. Her hands are most of the time hidden in her puffy sleeves, and she also usually carries an ornate fan named Roseln. Personality The first thing that comes off when one exchanges words with Romontea is that it does not seem to communicate emotions at all when she speaks – bland, blank, with the same indifferent intonation, it is hard to say whenever Romontea really cares about whatever matter, or even, if it really is involved in a discussion or just riding along for the fun of it. It seems to have a tendency calling things including itself “idiots”. The Oracle can appear quite the absent-minded one at times, dreamily staring at the sky or if the latter isn't available, at a random element of the scenery; she could even go into a strange philosophical rant by merely appreciating the details of a rock. When she isn't busy rambling though, she will either laze around or talk about menial things such as having tasted a nice cup of sake, or how it had a nice chat with a random human. Then it might switch the topic to how she enjoyed making someone die in the most painful of ways just to have them understand what heaven the stillness it offered was. This bipolarity is hard to explain, but it might be because of the fact that Romontea isn't really one being, she is the combination of a sakura tree and the fragment of a fundamental... and then, of a sea of souls. This makes it hard to mark down which one of these elements is the defining factor in what it is thinking. She isn't someone that speaks a lot, and prefers to convey its opinions and ideas into blunt, short sentences. There are times where she might beat around the bush before delivering the true intent of its message, but these are rare. Also, if Romontea does begin to get emotional, that means that there is something wrong with her... usually that it's getting unusually angry. ::